The Asian's Forgiveness
by Animelvr10
Summary: Finally the Asians will forgive each other. I hope... Will they get over the silly things they were mad for? They will no longer have to hide from each other.


There they were, sitting there, awkwardly, in the same room. For Hong Kong had tricked them all into meeting each other at his house. China, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea was there, just glaring at their enemies.

"So…" said Hong Kong awkwardly, "How's the tea I brewed?"

"Okay, I guess." said China, trying not to be rude. _Better than England's for sure. He puts sugar in his tea._ China shuddered at the thought of his cooking.

After that, there was a silence that filled the room and no one dared to talk.

"Please, guys, can we at least just talk to each other?" asked Hong Kong.

"Where's the restroom?" asked Japan standing up.

"You just want to get out of this room."said Korea.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Taiwan yelled.

"Stop yelling! You're so annoying." China yelled back in Chinese.

China often yells/talks in Chinese when he gets angry. Japan and Korea just sat there looking puzzled, but Hong Kong and Taiwan understood him perfectly. Hong Kong was nowhere in this fight so he just sat there, but Taiwan, she got furious and she yelled back in Chinese too!

"You're the one that is annoying, you go around hugging Hello Kitties!" Taiwan yelled back.

Japan, who couldn't take anymore of this nonsense, stood up and asked again, "Where's the restroom?"

"Down the hallway and to your right." replied Hong Kong.

Japan walked down the hallway and went into the restroom. After a while, Taiwan and China had stopped arguing. The room turned silent again. The sky went dark, the hours had past, and China desperately wanted to go home.

"Why can't we go home?" he asked.

"Because you guys won't behave. Why do you guys hate each other?"Hong Kong asked.

"Where's Japan?" Taiwan interrupted.

"You're always looking for him." said China.

Taiwan glared at him for a moment then said, " No, he hasn't come back from the restroom yet."

"I'll go check on him." Korea said standing up.

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door."Japan are you in there?"

No one answered. Korea walked around the house trying to find Japan. He walked down the hall an checked in every room.

"Ugh! Why does Hong Kong have to have such a big house?!"Korea yelled.

Meanwhile,outside, China fell asleep on the couch ,Hong Kong was watching TV, and Taiwan was poking China. After a while, China sat up yawning and realized that Taiwan was over him and poking his head.

"What are you doing?" asked China.

"What does it look like? I'm poking ."Taiwan replied.

China grabbed her finger and threw it towards the couch but it didn't move.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!! You can't even move my finger! I bet you can't win an arm wrestling contest."Taiwan laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah? 10 bucks!" China yelled back.

"You're on!"Taiwan yelled.

They started the contest and Hong Kong shook his head.

"China doesn't have a chance."He muttered to himself.

Korea was still looking for Japan.

"Oh, no! Oh, no0, it can't be. I can't! No, I am. Ugh. I'm lost? I hate this house." Korea cried.

"Hello." a voice called from behind.

"Who's there?"Korea asked as he turned around. _It's Japan, isn't it. _he thought

But he was wrong! It was... Russia!

"Kol,Kol,kol." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, no, what are you doing here?!" Korea yelled as he stepped back.

"I was stalking you guys. I thought you were doing something without me..."Russia replied.

Russia looked up but Korea was gone. He had ran away. Korea didn't even know where he was going until he ran into the living room. He was tired from the running and started to pant. That was when he thought he was crazy. He had looked up to the wierdest scene ever! China was fiddling with money, Taiwan was curled up into a ball in the corner, Hong Kong was cheering on the basketball game, and Japan was sitting right in front of him eating a bowl of noodles. But that wasn't all! Russia was there too, sitting on the cursed Busbey's chair which didn't break this time.

"I must be dreaming or something. This can' t be happening. I'm not crazy. Maybe I'm just tired."Korea muttered to himself, sat on the couch next to Hong Kong, and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
